This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to determine whether patients with breast cancer possess lymphocytes able to react with peptides, derived from tumor-associated antigens in conjunction with immunostimulatory peptides. All experiments will be performed in vitro, with lymphocytes isolated from patients'peripheral blood. This will provide the basis for a new vaccine design for patients with breast cancer.